


R6 Christmas Shorty

by marshalofthesovietunion (orphan_account)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Dogs, Evil Plans, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marshalofthesovietunion
Summary: Caveira vs Santa





	R6 Christmas Shorty

**Author's Note:**

> I churned this one out so I could get a obligatory Xmas fic in (Happy Xmas lads). If words are in italics it means it is in a character's head or in another language.

Caviera stood watch over the fireplace, stun gun in hand.  _I will get you this year my amigo gordo, I will have my revenge tonight. _Last year, Saint Nick had given Taina a German shepherd puppy to "Calm you the fuck down" She loved the puppy but hated the note. And the fact the first thing the dog did was leak on her boot. And that it had eaten Glaz's sketches. And that everyone was berating her for not controlling the dog. Her plan was to stun the bastard as he came down the chimney, then tie him up and force him to write a apology.  _Thump, thump._ A evil grin grew across the face of the interrogator. Her  _presa_ was here. But the sounds were inside the house, and coming behind her, "I'm very sorry for this little one. This won't hurt one bit." Taina whirled to confront the speaker only to find a snow shovel rush towards her face. 

 

 At 3:34 AM, the famed Brazilian interrogator awoke in her bed dazed.  __ _"_ _Mierda_ ," she whispered, as to not wake up her bunkmates "The  _bastardo_ got me!" however, she saw that someone had layered the blankets, and had got a fluffier pillow. A nudge in her bosom made her look down, and her usually cold heart warmed a bit. Her dog was nestled under the blankets, resting it's head on her chest. " Feliz Navidad, little guy."


End file.
